Bolhas
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Ela gostava de bolhas. Ele as odiava. Ou talvez, nem tanto assim.


**Disclaimers, capa e etc: Profile**

**N/A: **Oi gente!

Bem, hoje, (_14/05_) é um dia muito especial para mim. Adivinhem por que? É meu ANIVERSÁRIO!

Isso mesmo, é meu aniversário e quero avisar à vocês que eu aceito reviews ao invés de presentes tá? =D

Ah, e foi por isso que Álbum de Fotografias não foi atualizado ontem... eu achei que merecia uma folga, HAHAHAHAHA xD

Mentira, eu estava tentando escrever para o challenge dos marotos lá do 6V, mas não consegui. Bem, fazer o quê, fica para a próxima.

Espero que gostem!

_Ice_

* * *

><p><strong>Bolhas<strong>

Por:_IceBlueQuill_

* * *

><p>Ela gostava de bolhas.<p>

Gostava de como elas flutuavam gentilmente ao redor dela. Gostava da forma como refletiam as cores. Gostava do aroma suave de sabão que deixavam no ar. Gostava do barulho suave que faziam quando explodiam. Porém, mais do que tudo, ela gostava da forma como o simples ato de soprar bolhas a acalmava, como o cheiro e o som das bolhas a traziam para casa.

Ainda conseguia se lembrar de quando aprendera a fazer bolhas de sabão. Sua 'tia' Luna a tinha levado para o telhado da casa dos Potter, as duas tinham se sentado lá e conversado por horas a fio. E então, gentilmente, Luna pegou as mãos da menininha de cinco anos e a ensinou a soprar as bolhas de sabão.

Com o passar dos anos, ela fora aprendendo a dar formas e cores à sua obra de arte. Bolhas de sabão viraram mais que um vício, mais que um hábito.

Foram as bolhas que a consolaram quando, aos oito anos, fora separada do irmão mais velho.

Aos nove, elas a apoiaram durante a ausência de Albus.

Hoje, aos vinte e um anos, elas reparariam um coração partido.

Bolhas de sabão eram sua terapia. E hoje elas seriam mais do que isso.

Hoje elas seriam os gritos que ela não podia soltar, as lágrimas que não podia derramar, o sofrimento que não podia deixar transparecer.

As bolhas seriam o remédio para sua doença. Seriam sua salvação.

* * *

><p>Ele odiava bolhas.<p>

Odiava o cheiro delas, as suas formas. Odiava a forma como elas pareciam flutuar pacificamente no meio do nada. Odiava o barulho irritante que vinha delas quando estas explodiam.

Porém, mais do que tudo, odiava como elas escondiam os sentimentos da garota por de trás delas.

-Mas hoje vai ser a última vez, Lils. A última.

* * *

><p>As bolhas flutuavam ao seu redor, como a lua gira em torno do sol em busca de sua luz. Elas pareciam acariciar a sua pele, adquirindo tons de vermelho, castanho e dourado, cores que eram inteiramente Lily.<p>

Ele tinha vindo até aqui; mas olhando para Lily e suas obras de arte, Teddy Lupin subitamente perdeu sua coragem.

Ela parecia uma Deusa, criando e destruindo tão perfeitamente ao acaso milhões de estrelas e planetas. Teddy sentiu como se seus pés tivessem sido colados ao telhado da casa dos Potter; ele não conseguia se mover. E, com um murmúrio de absoluta admiração e espanto, Teddy abaixou a cabeça e decidiu ir encontrar seu destino.

-Lily. – suspirou, começando a se afastar.

As bolhas explodiram de súbito, o cheiro suave de sabão perfumado e xampus dominando o ar.

-Teddy? – a ruiva gritou, derrubando o pote de sabão e de repente perdendo o controle sobre sua orquestra perfeita.

Por um longo período, nada foi dito. Os dois apenas se entreolharam, em choque, com medo que apenas um gesto drástico destruísse todo aquele momento perfeito.

Olhos castanhos encontraram com azuis e, como se tivesse sido ensaiado, soltaram um suspiro de alívio.

-Você está bem?

-Como você me achou?

Eles riram, aquele tipo de riso nervoso que se dá quando algo realmente importante tem que ser dito e nenhuma das duas pessoas querem dizê-lo.

Se alguém perguntasse para Teddy algumas horas mais tarde, ele diria que aquele momento de silêncio durara horas, ao invés de apenas alguns minutos.

De qualquer forma, foi uma Lily tímida e assustadoramente quieta, admirando seus sapatos sujos de sabão, que o quebrou.

- Eu estou bem, - murmurou, desejando internamente que Teddy fosse embora. Aquele lugar era seu esconderijo secreto, seu lugar precioso.

Ninguém deveria poder encontrá-la.

Quando o cheiro de sabão invadiu os seus sentidos, a ruiva levantou a cabeça em um gesto quase inconsciente, sorrindo quando uma bolha de sabão gigante e colorida apareceu em sua frente.

A bolha flutuou desajeitadamente antes de explodir, fazendo a ruiva rir alegremente.

Teddy sorriu, agitando a varinha para produzir outra bolha, e mais outra, adorando ver um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto de Lily.

-Teddy, não é assim que se faz! – a ruivinha meneou a cabeça por entre gargalhadas, pegando a própria varinha e conjurando outro vidrinho de sabão perfumado. – Você tem que fazer direito.

Ela procedeu em soprar gentilmente o sabão para que formasse uma bolha, e então a enfeitiçou para que ganhasse cores.

-Eu sempre soube onde você estava... – Teddy disse gentilmente, - eu só não sabia se você queria que eu te encontrasse. – admitiu incerto.

Lily sorriu, os olhos adquirindo um brilho especial que Teddy não se lembrava de ter visto nos olhos da ruivinha há muito tempo.

-Eu sempre vou querer que você me encontre, Teddy.

* * *

><p><em>Talvez<em> ele não odiasse bolhas tanto assim.

_Talvez_ ele simplesmente odiasse o sentimento que elas provocavam. A impotência, a ansiedade, o frio na barriga, as cambalhotas no estômago.

Mas tendo em vista que todas essas sensações também eram provocadas por Lily, talvez, somente _talvez_ ele não odiasse bolhas tanto assim.

Mesmo com a ruivinha sendo uma visão em seu vestido branco, com bolhas de sabão por todo o lugar e um sorriso brilhante nos lábios, Teddy Lupin nunca admitiria para ninguém que _talvez_ todos aqueles sentimentos não tivessem sido provocados pelas bolhas.

Que _talvez_ aqueles sentimentos tivessem sido, pura e simplesmente, _Lily. _

-Eu nunca vou entender como é que você foi lá em casa para pedir a Vic em casamento e acabou pedindo a Lily em namoro, Teddy. – Albus suspirou, sorrindo para a irmã antes de se voltar para o futuro cunhado. - Será que algum dia você vai nos explicar o que raios aconteceu?

-Bolhas.

E sorrindo diante da expressão confusa de Albus, Teddy estendeu a mão para receber Lily Potter em toda a sua glória.

É, talvez ele não odiasse bolhas _tanto_ assim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA(2):** Primeira, primeiríssima T/L. Me digam o que vocês acharam. Me mandem reviews de presente. E agora, TORTA DE LIMÃO! YAAAAY


End file.
